Unbreak my Heart
by Ginevra-Malfoy17
Summary: Luego de 5 años, Ginny y Draco finalmente se encuentran, aunque no en las circusntancias que ella esperaba, un one shot songfic, no soy muy buena para un summary, pero leanlo que creo q vale la pena! un D&G 100!
1. Unbreak my heart

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a JK y WB, y a todos ellos, en fin solo tomo los personajes para recrearme.... porfavor, sin denuncias, que mis papas me matan jejej ya piensan que esto es suficiente perdida de tiempo...Que Equivocados!!!!**

**La cancion Unbreak my heart tampoco me pertenece, eso es obvio, jeje si la quieren escuchar es de Toni Branxton, y el titulo Unbreak my Heart...**

**Bueno eso era todo disfruten la lectura de:**

****

****

****

**_Unbreak my Heart...._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Una menuda figura pelirroja se acercaba lentamente, no veía nada a su alrededor, solo a aquel rubio de platinado cabellos que hacia tanto tiempo añoraba ver. Que ironía que finalmente luego de 5 largos años, pudieran encontrarse en aquellas extrañas circunstancias, que ella pudiera encontrarse con aquel chico que era su único y gran amor. Unas silenciosas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, recorriendo su pálida y pecosa mejilla perdiéndose en el abismo de la nada. Se le veía tan frágil, con sus manos y piernas temblorosas, casi sentía desfallecer. Cuanto tiempo había pasado y el no había cambiado un ápice. Alto, fornido, tan bien parecido, con sus platinados cabellos que brillaban emitiendo destellos. Y aquellos ojos grises, que aun recordaba y que a pesar del paso del tiempo guardaba intacta en su mente aquella mirada que solo el sabia darle. Aquella mirada que la hacia temblar y que la desarmaba completamente.

**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Come back and bring back my smile**

**Come and take these tears away**

****

Cómo olvidarlo? Como sacárselo de adentro, si los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Recordaba aquella tarde de abril como si la hubiera vivido tan solo el día anterior, se veía a sí misma absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando el lago y más allá el horizonte, sabiéndose la mujer más infeliz de todo el mundo. Y también la más estúpida, debía admitirlo, lo debió haber admitido hacia tiempo ya. Harry no era para ella, nunca lo había sido. Si bien era cierto él había logrado olvidarse de Cho, ahora otra ocupaba su corazón. Luna, ya se habían hecho novios y aquello anulaba todas sus oportunidades.

**I need your arms to hold me now**

**The nights are so unkind**

**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**

****

Meditaba acerca del modo de olvidar a Harry, cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh Weasley peor suerte no puedes tener...... pobretona y no correspondida-

-Cállate Malfoy!-dijo sin ganas

-Pero es verdad Weasley, acaso Potter no te cambio por Lunática? Hasta ella es mejor que tu comadreja-

-Ya cállate! No me molestes! No hoy........ no ahora........ por favor-dijo entre sollozos al borde del llanto.

Aun recordaba la cara de sorpresa de Draco, así lo hubiera visto solo una fracción de segundo antes de hundir la cabeza en sus rodillas. El chico esperaba una respuesta más ácida de su parte. Se acerco y sentándose a su lado solo atino a decir

-Yo......... lo siento........ Ginny........ no quería.......-

Se recordaba a sí misma lanzándole una mirada incrédula que él ignoro olímpicamente, ella no se sentía con fuerza suficiente para burlarse de él.

-No....... esta bien.......... no te preocupes.......-a la vez que espesas lagrimas escapan de sus castaños ojos, surcando sus mejillas.

-Eres mejor que esto Weasley, eres mejor que él, no lo olvides. No vale la pena que llores por alguien que no te valora-

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al castillo.

Que había sido aquello, Draco Malfoy se había mostrado amable con ella? Con una Weasley? Realmente no entendía que había pasado, solo sabia, que algo había cambiado entre ellos dos.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Un-do this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart, my heart**

****

En efecto, aquel episodio fue el inicio de una amistad que fue floreciendo con el paso del tiempo, al principio solo algunas medias sonrisas y unos sutiles movimientos de cabeza. Hasta que ella se decidió a mandarle una lechuza... siempre se preguntaba el porque de sus acciones, pero nunca encontraba respuesta, simplemente lo hizo porque así lo quiso. Y luego, cuanto agradeció que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Se carteaban todos los días, se tenían mucha confianza, realmente se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Como olvidar lo que vino después... los furtivos encuentros en los pasillos, sus interminables conversaciones en la biblioteca, en aquella mesa del fondo. Como olvidar sus encuentros a escondidas en Hogsmeade, las miradas, de mesa a mesa en el desayuno y el almuerzo.

**Take back that sad word good-bye**

**Bring back the joy to my life**

**Don't leave me here with these tears**

**Come and kiss this pain away**

****

Sin darse cuenta, entre ellos surgió algo mucho mas fuerte que una amistad. Ella lo había notado, sentía que Harry era desplazado de su corazón, y que cierto rubio de mirada gris lo iba ocupando poco a poco. Ridículo? Quizás.... el era un Malfoy, ella una Weasley, pero a pesar de eso eran amigos..... pero por otro lado, el....... era imposible que se enamorara de ella. Por eso trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, evitar el temblor en sus manos cuando el la tocaba, controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, cuando el le sonreía o la miraba, solo como el la sabia mirar.

**I can't forget the day you left**

**Time is so unkind**

**And life is so cruel without you here beside me**

****

Una salida mas a Hogsmeade, nada fuera de lo común, el le había dicho que quería verla, ella simplemente no podía negarse, ansiaba aquellos encuentros, le hacían falta, como aire para vivir. Nerviosa se dirigió hacia el lugar acordado, no podía evitar los nervios, que era aquello de lo que el le quería hablar? Apuro el paso, y se encontró con aquel muchacho, que ocupaba su mente día y noche, esperándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella al verlo sonreír se sintió mas segura y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-De que me querías hablar Draco?-

-Mira...... Ginny....... esto no es fácil para mi........-dijo el bajando la mirada

-Draco........ habla, me asustas-

-No no es nada malo, yo Ginny......yo.........no puedo ser mas tu amigo...........-

Ella se quedo de piedra, que pasaba, porque el le estaba diciendo eso? Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-No chiquita no llores.... déjame terminar....... yo yo no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo........ porque yo no te veo como una amiga......... yo te amo Ginevra Weasley........ tu quisieras ser mi novia?-

Ella levanto la vista, se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la mirada de Draco, y de recordar lo que el rubio le acaba de decir, esbozo una tímida sonrisa

-Yo también te amo Draco, y si me encantaría ser tu novia!!!-

El le sonrió y ella se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo. Solo se separaron lo suficiente para que sus cabezas quedaran separadas escasos centímetros, sintiéndose respirar agitadamente, el se acerco lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella fundiéndose en un cariñoso beso, tan ansiado por los dos chicos.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Un-do this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart, my heart**

****

Lo que vino después era soñado, sus encuentros se hacían necesarios, el besarse se convertía en un asunto de vida o muerte para ambos. Parecía caminar en una nube todo, era tan bello, soñado, lo que siempre había querido para ella, alguien que la quisiera, que la valorara, que la hiciera sentir especial y única, como el la hacia sentir cada vez que estaba juntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que estaban, Draco no había sido completamente sincero con ella. No porque no confiara en ella, simplemente no quería amargar su feliz existencia, con sus problemas. Eran cada vez peores, su padre se había empeñado en que se convirtiera en mortífago, el no quería eso, solo pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer que amaba, junto a Ginny. No quería ni imaginarse lo que su padre fuese capaz de hacer, si se enteraba que Draco estaba con Ginny. Pero era definitivo, tenia que acabar cuanto antes su relación con la pelirroja, no la quería poner en peligro, pero cada vez que trataba de conversar con ella, se le olvidaba el mundo entero con uno de sus besos. La carta de su padre no tardo en llegar, era definitiva, no había marcha atrás, a finales de marzo lo iba a recoger al colegio.

**Ohh, oh**

**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

****

Bring back the nights when I held you beside me 

Ginny, notaba algo extraño a su novio, sin embargo se había acostumbrado a aquella mirada perdida en el. No lo encontró muy extraño, sin embargo presentía que algo andaba mal... Draco había hablado con su madre, se escaparía, muy lejos donde su padre no lo encontrara, prefería alejarse de Ginny, que perderla y esclavizarse.

La pelirroja despertó con un frío que le calaba los huesos, se vistió y bajo a desayunar esperando ver a su amado, al único chico que hacia que su corazón latiera a la vez mas lento y mas rápido, al único al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Pero al llegar al Gran comedor, no lo encontró, paso buscándolo todo el día, y de él ni la sombra, aquello no le olía bien a la pelirroja, sentía muy dentro que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Paso el día y no vio a Draco un solo segundo, finalmente cuando acababa la cena, junto valor y llamo, a uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, Blaise Zabini, preguntándole por el paradero del rubio. El solo ladeo la cabeza y le dijo

-Nadie lo ha visto en todo el día, no esta ninguna de sus cosas en la habitación, al parecer se fue durante la noche.... lo siento Weasley-

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Un-do this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart, my heart**

****

A Ginny, el corazón se le fue a la boca y el alma a los pies. Por que se había ido sin siquiera despedirse? Un día antes y aun recordaba sus besos, sus palabras, diciéndole cuanto la quería, y que nunca lo olvidara, para que? Acaso se estaba despidiendo? Nunca lo supo.... como podría si el la abandono sin decirle una palabra, sin dedicarle una ultima sonrisa, sin darle un beso del adiós.

Pasaron los meses, pero el dolor de la pelirroja no se aplacaba, ni una carta, ni un mensaje. Parecía que a Draco se lo había tragado la tierra y ella sin poder sacarlo de su mente, maldecía el momento en que se enamoro de él, como pudo creerle? Es que bien dicen que el amor no entiende razones..... Dios como sacarlo de su mente, si cualquier cosa se lo recordaba? Pero confiaba en que el tiempo, fuera borrándolo de su pensamiento y mas aun de su corazón.

**Un-break my**

**Un-break my heart, oh baby**

**Come back and say you love me**

**Un-break my heart**

**Sweet darlin'**

**Without you I just can't go on**

****

Can't go on 

Pasaron los años, y se veía ahora frente a aquel chico que había sido su gloria y a la vez su perdición, y no podía evitar recordar y añorar todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos.

-¿Por qué Draco?¿Por qué?-

Decía silenciosamente, casi en un simple movimiento de labios. Parada allí a unos metros de él, una rubia mujer de aspecto frágil y cara llorosa se acerco a ella.

-¿Ginevra?-

-Si soy yo-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

-El quería que te diera esto....-extendiéndole un sobre sellado escrito en el reverso con tinta verde...._Para: Ginevra Weasley_

Ella con las manos temblorosas rasgo el sobre, reconociendo en el la letra de Draco, desplegó el pergamino, encontrándose con una corta misiva

Querida Ginny:

Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque yo no lo logre... lo siento pequeña. Sabes creo que aun me odias, y lo entendería perfectamente. Creo que necesito darte explicaciones y tratare de hacerlo. Aun cuando creas que soy la peor basura del mundo por haberme ido sin siquiera despedirme y nunca mas haberme comunicado contigo, lo hice por tu bien.... mi padre me había amenazado, con dañarte sino me convertía en mortífago. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero no podía ponerte en peligro Gin, nunca me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo...... por eso me escape, mi madre me ayudo y me escape lejos, donde el no me encontrara. No sabes como siento no haberme despedido, haberme ido sin probar tus labios por ultima vez, sin escuchar tu voz diciéndome que todo saldría bien....... demonios Ginny no sabia como decirte que me iba, no iba a poder hacerlo, si cuando estabas a mi lado, el mundo no significaba nada. Amor perdóname! Se que debí explicarlo hace mucho, y que nunca debí dejarte pero lo hice porque no te quería herir, fui tonto, admito que te hice sufrir mas con mi partida y con mi silencio, pero nunca me aleje de ti sabes? No me veías pero te espiaba en la Madriguera, veía lagrimas resbalar por tus mejilla, y me partía el alma verte sufrir por mi culpa. Perdóname Ginny, yo lo hice todo porque te amo, y nunca deje de hacerlo, eres y serás lo mas importante de mi vida, porque tu me enseñaste lo que es amar, me hiciste sentir vivo. Te amo Ginny como nunca imagine amar a nadie, y a pesar de que no este contigo físicamente, se que me guardaras en algún lugar de tu corazón, pues tu ocupaste todo el mío.

Te amo ahora y te amare por siempre Ginevra Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Ya no lo podía controlar, su cuerpo convulsionaba por las lagrimas y sollozos que se le escapaban. Se acerco corriendo al cuerpo inanimado del joven que descansaba con una sonrisa en los labios, y frío como la hiel. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla, y besándolo en los labios, estallo en llanto recostándose en su pecho.

-No Draco!! Porque me dejaste te necesito!! No me dejes, Draco te amo!!!-

Pero era inevitable, Draco Malfoy, el único que la había hecho sentir mujer y la había amado hasta el extremo de sacrificarse por ella se había ido, la había dejado no sin antes hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Un-do this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart, my heart......**

****

****

****

****

Bueno aca esta mi primer songfic, porfa no sean malos conmigo... fue el producto de una noche de muchas canciones tristes... yo amo a Draco!!! No se como lo mate snif snif... en fin... se aceptan de todo.. tomatazos...howlers.... y si se puede un... "esta en algo tu fic" jejeje, pero por favor nada de cosas dañinas para mi Pc!!

Denle clic al botoncito de abajo y dejenme un review, para saber que les parecio y si creen que debo mejorar en algo y tambien para saber si hago el Draco POV, por supuesto con otra cancion, osea el mismo formato, songfic.... o lo dejo asi nomas...

Bueno gracias!!! dejenme Reviews... que a ustedes nada les cuesta y a mi me hacen muy feliz!!!

Besos!!!

Ginevra de Malfoy


	2. Nota de la autora

Mis queridas lectoras

Bueno esta pequeña nota es para antes que nada diculparme con todas ustedes porque por un descuido mio, hize sonseras jejeje.. el problema es que soy relativamente nueva en por desconocimiento, no sabia que habia una opcion para bloquear reviews anónimos, y desafortunadamente la tenia activada.

Por eso a todas las chicas y chicos que se tomaron un tiempito de leer mi fic, y que después no pudieron dejar review, mil disculpas! En serio fue sin intención, al contrario les agradezco que hayan leido el fic y me hubiera encantado recibir sus opiniones.

Pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta. Pero en compensación por mi pequeño error, he decidido subir la segunda parte de Unbreak my Herat! Bueno, ahora sera mas que nada un DPV, porque ya pobre Ginny hay que soltarla un poquito jeje, aunque por ahí el final es inesperado! No les quiero adelantar mucho porque aun puedo cambiar de idea, y quizas pongo algo y a ultimo momento me desanimo. Pero prometo que prontito prontito subire el nuevo chap y espero recibir muchos reviews de ustedes!

Por ahora se me cuidan muxo! Y perdon otra vez! Un abrazo super fuerte!

Ginevra Malfoy


	3. I will always love you

Que tal mis queridas lectoras?

Bueno lo prometido es deuda! Y no me demore mucho.. pero es que con una cosa y otra.. en realidad tenia planeado subirlo ayer domingo, pero bueno por problemillas con la hora y x mi curiosidad por ver el oscar... tuve que terminarlo recien hoy... y aparte.. la ultima parte de este chap.. me resulto muy.. DEMASIADO difícil.. en serio aun no se como hice lo que hice! En fin...ya no las aburro mas y espero que disfruten del chap!

**Disclaimer: **Bueno es mas que obvio que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo a la grandiosa JKR, y a la WB, lo hago sin fines de lucro... pero se aceptan reviews en forma de pago-

**Disclaimer 2: **Lamentablemente la canción tampoco me pertenece (ya quisiera yo!) U, le pertenece a Whitney Houston y se llama I will always love you…

**,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( _I Will Always Love You _),.-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

Un rubio caminaba incesantemente por la habitación, parecía que estaba al borde de la desesperación, el porque muy simple. Se hallaba cada vez sumido mas y más en la certeza que jamás volvería a verla. Que jamás volvería a probar sus labios, a pesar que aquello le fuese indispensable para vivir. Habían pasado ya dos años, pero aquel sentimiento todavía quemaba, dentro muy dentro. Y decían que no tenia corazón, vaya que sí lo tenia. De que otra manera podía explicar aquel fuego que lo iba consumiendo lentamente? Y es que aquel fuego había permanecido apagado durante largo tiempo, tanto que ya ni el mismo se acordaba de sentir. Pero ella llegó y despertó en él sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Sintió aquello que desde pequeño su padre lo había privado. Amor. Curioso como una palabra tan simple puede expresar a la vez tanto. Ella había logrado que el se sintiera vivo, sentir que tenia aun un motivo por el cual luchar, un motivo por el cual vivir. Motivo que ahora pensaba se escurría de sus manos como la fina arena de la playa, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para retenerla o para remediarlo. Era lo mejor, y lo peor, era que él lo sabia.

**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way **

Pero a pesar de tenerla a miles de kilómetros de distancia, su presencia aun la sentía muy cerca de él. Como borrar de su mente la imagen de ella, si era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir. Sabia que su alejamiento había sido la mejor opción, pero le dolía. Ironías de la vida que quizás el nunca llegaría a comprender, la protegía manteniéndose lejos de ella. Aguantándose todo el deseo de correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, de llenarla de besos y caricias de hacerla saber cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que significaba en su vida. Pero aquello era imposible, casi utópico. No la podía poner en peligro, nunca en su vida se lo perdonaría. Por más patética que siempre hubiese sido su vida, ella seguía allí, dándole fuerzas para seguir para luchar por la felicidad de ella. Una felicidad que nunca podría compartir con el rubio que tanto la amaba. Pero que más daba, no era sorpresa que todo lo que él quisiera se le fuera arrebatado de las manos. A estas alturas ya debería de haber acostumbrado a ello. Pero era diferente, con ella le costaba demasiado. Y quizás nunca lo superaría, porque ella era la única chica que le recordaba que era una persona, que podía amar y que había logrado calar dentro de su corazón de una manera indescriptible.

**So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way**

Se sentó frente al fuego, en un gran butacón de cuero negro. Poso sus brazos flexionados sobre sus rodillas y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Levanto poco a poco la vista y recorrió la habitación con la vista muy lentamente, deteniéndose en cada detalle de la habitación. Era sobria, con paredes pintadas de color gris, con algunos cuadros colgados de las paredes, con un escritorio de madera en una de las esquinas, un gran armario de madera oscura empotrado en una esquina y por ultimo la gran cama adoselada al lado del armario. Aquella habitación le recordaba tanto su estadía en Hogwarts, le recordaba tanto a su antigua habitación slytherin. Cuantos bellos recuerdos guardaba de su estancia en aquel colegio, especialmente los últimos meses. Recordaba aquel día como si tan solo hubiese ocurrido ayer. Estaba en su sala común, con sus estúpidos seudo amigos Crabbe y Goyle, que no hacían otra cosa que atragantarse de dulces. Empezaba a sentir asco de verlos comer con tanta glotonería. Recorrió la sala común con la vista rápidamente buscando a Blaise Zabini, la única persona cuerda con la que se podía mantener una conversación civilizada. En realidad era el único amigo que realmente tenia. Pero para desazón suyo, se encontró con que Pansy lo venia buscando, llamándolo en alta voz

Draqui, Draquilin donde estas-escucho el chillido de la odiosa de Pansy que venia por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Se hundió aun más en aquel sillón, esperando que alguna fuerza extraña lo succionara fuera de aquella habitación. Al parecer la chica no lo vio, y siguió caminando rumbo a las habitaciones de los chicos, esperando encontrarlo allí. Draco no perdió tiempo y una vez que la rubia cabellera se perdió en el pasillo, se levanto de un salto del sillón y salió rápidamente de la sala común, con la sola idea de alejarse lo más posible de aquella pesadilla que tenia nombre y apellido: Pansy Parkinson.

**And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You my darling, ooh **

Recordaba que era abril, por tanto estaba mas que seguro que el clima no era del todo malo para salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Además no le haría daño tomar un poco de aire fresco. Salió por las grandes puertas rumbo al lago para despejar un poco la mente y para tranquilizarse un poco. A veces ser un Malfoy, le resultaba realmente agobiante. A lo lejos diviso una menuda figura que estaba algo encarrujada, recostada contra un árbol. Se acerco un poco mas a aquella persona que parecía encontrarse en mal estado. La verdad le preocupaba quien fuese, pero no lo podía demostrar y él lo sabia, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber de que persona se trataba. Estaba ya lo bastante cerca como para distinguir una pelirroja cabellera. Claro! Aquella cabellera era inconfundible, por supuesto tenia que ser la Weasley. Ahora que la veía tan melancólica, las palabras de Blaise sonaron en su cabeza:

Draco sabias que el estúpido de Potter se consiguió una nueva novia-recordó verlo incrédulo y preguntarle en son de burla

No me digas que por fin la pobretona tuvo suerte y el cabeza rajada le hizo caso-

No, de eso nada. Esta con Lunática Lovegood-

Draco lo miro con la boca abierta, un poco descolocado ante la noticia que acababa de recibir. Y luego curvo un poco la boca, soltando una sonora carcajada

Por Dios! Que el estúpido cabeza rajada no puede caer mas bajo-y ambos empezaron a reír sonoramente.

Curvo la boca en una mueca burlona, adivinando el porque del semblante de la Weasley. El haber salido al lago tendría su recompensa, podría divertirse un rato burlándose de la Weasley, ya que no se había cruzado con el trío maravilla, podría desfogarse un poco con la pobretona.

Oh Weasley peor suerte no puedes tener... pobretona y no correspondida-le dijo con sorna, mirándola fijamente.

Cállate Malfoy- la respuesta de la chica lo sorprendió algo, ella acostumbraba ser más enérgica y más sarcástica con sus respuestas. Pero no quería quedarse con las ganas de fastidiarla e insistió

Pero es verdad Weasley, acaso Potter no te cambio por Lunática? Hasta ella es mejor que tu comadreja- le dijo mordazmente, esperando que esta vez la chica le respondiera algo.

Ya cállate- le grito -No me molestes! No hoy... no ahora... por favor- la escucho entre sollozos, y dirigiéndole una última mirada enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Lo que le había dicho, lo descolocó, no sabia porque pero se sentía muy mal de verla en ese estado, y más aun ser el causante de sus lagrimas. Sabia que ella lo vería como un bicho raro pero no pudo contenerse. Se acerco unos cuantos pasos y sentándose a su lado, le dijo en voz baja, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar cada una de las palabras.

Yo... lo siento... Ginny... no quería...- Ginny? Porque habia llamado por su nombre a la Weasley? Definitivamente era uno de esos momentos de debilidad que le venían cada 10 años. Volteo a ver el rostro de la chica y se encontró con la expresión de incredulidad más grande que había visto en su vida. Ella fue cortés y no dijo nada hiriente, se limito verle y decirle muy bajito que no se preocupara. El no pudo evitar ver como de susbellos ojos azulesse escapaban unas rebeldes lagrimas. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y aquella vez ella se veía tan frágil, tan necesitada de protección. No soporto aquella incomoda situación y se puso de pie para irse, de la nada quiso hacerla sentir mejor no sabia como, solo se limito a decirle.

Eres mejor que esto Weasley, eres mejor que él, no lo olvides. No vale la pena que llores por alguien que no te valora- y se fue rumbo al castillo, sin voltear ni una vez.

**Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me **

Curioso como un momento de debilidad había sido el inicio de lo más importante de su vida. Se fue a su habitación, y por alguna extraña razón en los siguiente días no podía sacarse a la Weasley de la cabeza. Al parecer algo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Se lanzaban miradas temerosas de mesa a mesa, luego ligeros movimientos de cabeza, que para la mayoría pasaban desapercibidos. Y luego sonrisitas que la mayoría de las veces pasaban desapercibidas, pero no por aquel par de chicos. Se recordaba en su habitación frente a un pedazo de pergamino, un frasquito de tinta y una elegante pluma. Porque le costaba tanto escribir una simple nota? Vamos que era orgulloso! No era un Malfoy en vano! Daba vueltas frente al pequeño pedazo de pergamino una y otra vez, pero a veces su orgullo era mas fuerte que su voluntad. Se tiroa la cama, sumamente frustrado de ser tan estúpido, de ser tan orgulloso, de ser como era. Cerro los ojos unos segundos cuando sintió un aleteo, inconfundiblemente una lechuza. Se puso de pie, y vio un pequeño mochuelo, con una notita atada a la pata. Libero a la lechuza de la carta y desdoblando el pergamino empezó a leer. Era una nota de ella. Involuntariamente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a escribir, por lo menos ahora tenia un motivo. Un Malfoy era de todo, menos descortés.

**So goodbye-please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need **

Así empezó una linda amistad, una amistad que el tanto quería. Una que nunca había tenido. La confianza que la chica despertaba en él era casi indescriptible. Podía contarle sus cosas con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, e incluso parecía que se ponía en su lugar. Nunca había sido capaz de compartir tanto sus cosas, nunca había sentido que a los demás le importara que le pasaba. Quizás lo aparentaba, pues era un Malfoy, pero nunca lo hicieron porque realmente se preocupara de él. Parecía realmente alegrarse de sus alegrías y sufrir con sus tristezas. Y lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, sabia que estaba sobre pasando el sentimiento de amistad. Sus encuentros en la biblioteca, sus miradas durante las comidas en el comedor, pequeñas señas, ideaban una y mil formas de comunicarse, porque se empezaban a ser indispensables el uno al otro. Especialmente a cierto rubio de ojos grises se le empezaba a ser indispensable una pequeña pelirroja de dulces ojosazul cieloy poseedora de la sonrisa más bella que él hubiera visto. Pero aquello estaba mal. Él era un Malfoy verdad? Ella una simple Weasley... pero aquello no era lo que más desconcertaba al Slytherin, sino el mero de hecho de que a él no parecía importarle quien fuera ella. La amaba por quien era, y más aun la amaba por quien era él cuando estaba con ella. Y aquello era mas que suficiente para quererla con todas sus fuerzas.

**And I will always love you  
I will always love you **

Por fin logro juntar el coraje necesario para decirle a Ginny lo que sentía. Sabia que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Aun no estaba completamente seguro que ella se hubiera olvidado por completo de Potter. Pero que más daba? Ya no podía callar mas ese sentimiento. La cito en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade. Estaba realmente nervioso. Aquello lindaba con lo ridículo, porque tenia que estar nervioso? Simplemente era una chica más. Vamos Malfoy! A quien quería engañar, sabia que no era una mas, era la chica. La vio cruzar una de las calles, se veía tan linda, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por el frío. Aquella imagen logro arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios que para ella no paso desapercibida, y se la devolvió. Se aproximo aun más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separaron, y al parecer ella sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que él quería hablarle.

De que me querías hablar Draco- dijo sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

Mira... Ginny... esto no es fácil para mí...-dijo él bajando la mirada, realmente no era fácil para él! Nada fácil, no solo porque tenia miedo de la reacción de la chica, sino que si las cosas resultaban bien, no quería ni imaginarse a su padre cuando se enterara, pero que más daba, el tenerla a su lado lo hacia lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que viniese.

Draco... habla, me asustas- le dijo ella tratando de mirarlo, pero el no lograba sostenerle la mirada.

No no es nada malo, yo Ginny...yo...no puedo ser mas tu amigo...- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no había escogido bien sus palabras, o mejor dicho no había hecho una pausa adecuada. Levanto la vista y la vio estática, viendo como los ojos empezaron a aguárseles, a llenarse de lagrimas. No entendía el porque de sus lagrimas, pero luego comprendió. Ella bajo la vista, para que no la viera llorar y él acercándose aun más a la muchacha pelirroja dijo:

No chiquita no llores... déjame terminar... yo yo no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo... porque yo no te veo como una amiga... yo te amo Ginevra Weasley... tu quisieras ser mi novia- y se acerco un paso mas, haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuese casi nula. Vio como ella levantaba la vista y lo miraba dulcemente, sonriéndole

Yo también te amo Draco, y si me encantaría ser tu novia-

Aquello fue mas de lo que Draco esperaba, ella también lo amaba. Se sentía tan bien saber aquello. Ella se le abalanzó y él la recibió contento en sus brazos. Se separaron lo suficiente y él levantó una mano y limpio cuidadosamente la mejilla de su ahora novia, y tomándola del rostro junto sus labios a los de la chica fundiéndose en un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor. Un beso que jamás olvidaría, porque realmente amaba a esa chica.

**I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of **

Volvió a ponerse de pie en aquella habitación, y dio un par de vueltas más. Se dirigió a la ventana y vio a través de ella la oscura noche. En sus días de Hogwarts, la noche había sido la confidente de los furtivos encuentros con su novia. Se sentía tan bien con su compañía, tan querido, tan diferente, tan humano. Pero no corrió siempre con la misma suerte. En una de sus escapadas, luego que Ginny dejara el salón en el que habían estado hablando, salió él, luego de un tiempo prudencial y se encontró frente a frente con Pansy. Ella lo miraba con un odio profundo, y las palabras que salieron de su boca estaban impregnadas de una furia absoluta.

¿Qué hacías con la pobretona esa Draco- el chico se molesto sobremanera con el despectivo apodo con el que se había referido a su novia.

Hazte a un lado Parkinson, me estorbas- le dijo fríamente continuando su camino.

Sé perfectamente que estas saliendo con esa comadreja-

Draco a grandes zancadas la acorralo contra uno de los muros de piedra y sujetándola fuertemente le dijo:

No vuelvas a hablar de ella así, me escuchaste? Te queda claro que no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre de tu sucia boca- le dijo colérico

Suéltame me haces daño- Draco la soltó y la chica se empezó a sobar la zona dolorida

Estas advertida Parkinson-

Tu padre se va a enterar Draco, tú eres solo mío-

Vete al carajo Parkinson. Me vale lo que hagas, pero más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz- le volvió a decir, tratando de sonar seguro. Estaría perdido si ella abría la boca. Realmente perdido.

**And I wish you joy and happiness  
But, above all this, I wish you love**

Se volvió a sentar sobre el mueble, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todo seria tan diferente si la estúpida de Parkinson no hubiera abierto la boca. No demoro mucho en correr donde su padre y contarle con hipócritas lágrimas que Draco no estaba respetando el acuerdo que habían hecho ambas familias y que se estaba relacionando con gente que no era de su clase, que estaba socializando con amantes de muggles y con pobretones, que estaba saliendo con la Weasley. Lucius miró incrédulo a la chica, y le aseguro que todo era producto de su imaginación aunque inconscientemente sabia que ella tenia razón. Le aseguro que hablaría con Draco y que todo se solucionaría, que no se preocupara y que tratara de no inmiscuirse en la vida del rubio, para evitar problemas mayores. Ella asintió a todas las peticiones de su futuro suegro, más tranquila de haberle contado todo, y segura de que el se encargaría de solucionar todo. Lucius decidió guardar silencio, en el momento oportuno sabría como utilizar aquella información a su favor. Y ya sabia exactamente cuando utilizarla. Ahora entendía el porque de la negativa de Draco a convertirse en mortífago, era por ella, por esa sucia Weasley. Ahora tenia un motivo para obligarlo, y así lo hizo. Draco aun recordaba exactamente las palabras que su padre uso en aquella carta que llego al poco tiempo del incidente con Pansy.

Draco:

No hay mas largas que darle al asunto. No hay marcha atrás, te convertirás en mortífago quieras o no. No permitiré que denigres el apellido Malfoy. Y como me he enterado por algunas bocas ya lo has degradado bastante relacionándote con una Weasley. En que demonios estabas pensando? Ten por seguro que si te niegas a cumplir con tu obligación de convertirte en mortífago, esa sufrirá las consecuencias. Me conoces perfectamente Draco, sabes de lo que soy capaz. En marzo te sacare del colegio, porque empezaran los entrenamientos. Piensa bien lo que harás Draco, mas te vale hacer lo correcto.

Tu Padre

**And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you **

Recordaba como se habías sentido durante esos días. No podía creer como su propio padre podía hacerle eso. Sabia perfectamente que Draco no quería someterse a ese al que llamaban Lord. Y definitivamente sabia como manejar sus cartas. Pansy le había dado la información que él necesitaba, ahora Draco estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sabia que su padre seria capaz de todo por obligarlo a convertirse en mortífago. Y sabia que no dudaría en hacerle daño a Ginny. El nunca podría permitirse que por su culpa ella resultara herida. El problema era de él, y él tendría que solucionarlo. Como hubiese querido explicarle a su novia el porque de su silencio, y el porque de su mirada perdida. Pero no podía. Sabia lo obstinada que podía ser su novia, y haria lo posible porque el enfrentara a su padre, y el no podía. Draco supo que la única salvación era su madre. Hablo con ella por medio de su lechuza y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en que él escaparía, lejos, donde su padre la encontrara, y Narcisa se encargaría de hablar con Dumbledore para que protegieran a Ginny. Pero él tendría que mantener silencio absoluto, ya le era bastante difícil tener que alejarse de su pequeña pelirroja, además tendría que despedirse de ella? No iba a lograrlo. Su orgullo Malfoy, esta vez admitía su derrota, se doblegaría ante la chica que lo traía loco y no podría irse. Paso con ella la ultima tarde que pasaría en el colegio. Sabia que nunca iba a poder borrársela de la mente. Acaso aquello seria posible? Esa chica era la única razón por la que él seguía vivo, la única razón por la cual quería ser mejor. Luego de pasar toda la tarde juntos se fue a su habitación a prepara sus cosas, aquella noche tendría que marcharse, no había vuelta atrás, las cartas del destino estaban echadas. Y solo se fue sin decirle adiós, sin besarla por ultima vez, sin perderse una vez mas en sus ojos. La amaba demasiado para hacerle daño. En aquel momento pensó que su bienestar era con él fuera de su vida, lejos, estaba seguro que así la estaba protegiendo. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Quizás si el se hubiera quedado hubieran podido enfrentarlo todo junto, pero ahora era muy tarde. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo de su alejamiento. Lo mas seguro es que ella ya lo hubiese sacado de su vida, de su corazón, aunque en el de él, ella seguía siendo la única que lo ocupaba. Necesitaba verla, pero como? A pesar que su padre había desistido parcialmente en su búsqueda, no podía exponerse a que lo hallaran. Tuvo una idea, no creía que su padre siguiera vigilando constantemente la Madriguera, y decidió ir a la mañana siguiente. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si alguien ya había ocupado su lugar. Si ella lo había olvidado. A pesar que doliera tenia que saberlo.

A la mañana siguiente espero un momento prudencial para aparecerse cerca de donde vivía la chica que le robaba el sueño. Debía ser en extremo cuidadoso, no podía exponerse a ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera por ella. Porque estaría poniendo en peligro no solo su vida sino también la de ella, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Se apareció en una colina, desde la cual veía una casa, que tenia aspecto de caerse en cualquier minuto y que se mantenía en pie por medios mágicos, e inconscientemente estaba casi seguro que así era.

Bajo la colina esperando tener una mejor vista de la casa, se oculto tras los arbustos, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera para poder aproximarse un poco mas a la casa y con suerte ver así fuera por unos segundos a la pelirroja que tanto quería ver. Avanzo paso a paso, muy cuidadosamente hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura recostada contra un árbol, algo alejado de la casa. Al instante que la vio, la reconoció perfectamente. Cómo podría olvidar como ondeaba su cabello con el viento? Era ella, Ginny, su Ginny. Pero miraba el horizonte mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban su mejilla y flotaban unos segundos en el aire otoñal. Le partía el alma verla llorar, y más aun le dolía que él era el causante de aquellas lágrimas. Observo como ella se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la Madriguera. Se contuvo las ganas de correr y abrazarla y solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. El mismo se puso en pie y se volvió a aparecer en el cuarto que ahora ocupaba. Se recostó en su cama, y empezó nuevamente a recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con la chica que hacia unos segundos había derramado amargas lagrimas por él.

**I will always love you  
I will always love you**

Los días pasaban, y el no podía aguantar las ganas por verla día a día. Se escondía tras los mismos arbustos, hasta que ella salía, se sentaba bajo el mismo Hasta que su madre apareció una noche cubierta con una capa verde, que cubría el delicado cuerpo de la rubia mujer. Traía noticias para su hijo, y no eran del todo buenas.

Madre- le dijo Draco dándole pase a la mujer que tenia frente a él, parada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación ¿Qué haces aquí madre-

Tengo malas noticias Draco- le dijo la mujer en un susurro entrando en la habitación y sacándose la capa.

Draco la miro desconcertado, había pasado algo malo? Su padre! Algo debía estar pasando con él, de otro modo su madre no estaría tan lívida como estaba en ese instante.

¿Qué paso madre-le exigió, a la vez que su madre volteaba a verlo, con la cara espectralmente pálida

Tu padre Draco, tu padre ya sabe tu paradero. Es cuestión de horas que venga con algunos mortifagos y te lleven- le dijo ella en voz baja

Draco palideció ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su madre

Pero... como? Yo… no entiendo… como pudo enterarse…-

Draco, debo preguntarte algo- le dijo ella seriamente -Has ido a la casa de esta chica Weasley-

Draco la miro con ojos desorbitados, como demonios su madre se había dado cuenta de ello?

Por tu mirada de desconcierto, puedo juzgar que estoy en lo correcto- le dijo caminando por la habitación -Eres un inconsciente Draco- le dijo severamente -Sabias perfectamente que tu padre tenia muy bien vigilada esa casa, así es como te descubrieron. Un mortífago que estaba apostado en la casa de los Weasley te vio-

Madre, yo tuve extremo cuidado en no ser visto y...-

Por Dios Draco! Es tu padre del que estamos hablando! Pero ya no hay mucho que hacer tienes que escapar nuevamente. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos-

Sí madre. Pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor-

Tu dirás hijo-

Draco se dirigió al escritorio que estaba en su habitación y haciendo una pequeña florituta en el aire le dio un golpe a la gaveta del escritorio con su varita. Este se abrió, y el chico metió rápidamente su mano dentro de este. Saco un sobre dándole vuelta de manera que el nombre quedo oculto. Se acerco de vuelta donde Narcisa y le entrego el sobre

Mama, prométeme que guardaras esta carta, solo cuando yo ya no este se la darás a la persona que puse en el sobre. Puedes hacer eso por mí-

A Narcisa se le aguaron los ojos al instante, era la primera vez que le decía mama, y no madre como siempre se había empeñado Lucius en que le diga.

Claro Draco, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti hijo mío- le dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos –Draco, eres lo más importante en mi vida, haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes verdad-

Lo se mama, lo sé. Siempre me lo has demostrado y te lo agradezco-

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos cuando un ruido los sobre salto. Draco corrió a la ventana. Y ante su horror, se habían materializado 4 personas con negras capas en el jardín. Y no tardo nada en reconocer a una de ellas. Su padre. Lucius Malfoy.

**I, I will always love you, you  
Darling, I love you **

Draco volteo rápidamente, viendo a su madre que se colocaba la capa con cuidado

¿Qué paso Draco- le dijo al ver la expresión de su hijo

Madre, tienes que irte. Ya es tarde, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, están abajo. Vete por favor-

Draco, no te puedo dejar solo, no ahora- le dijo su madre suplicante

Mama, no te puedes poner en peligro, si me voy, sabrán que alguien me informo. Y quien más aparte de ti? No te quiero poner en peligro a ti tampoco. Vete ahora por favor, te lo suplico- le exigió su hijo

No puedo Draco, te harán daño- le dijo su madre sollozante

Ya veras que no mama, apenas salga de esto iré a verte. Ahora márchate. Y promete que te cuidaras-

Draco, ten cuidado, te lo suplico. Recuerda a quienes te estas enfrentando-

Lo se mama. Tendré cuidado, ahora márchate, rápido. Antes que lleguen-

Se termino de colocar la capa rápidamente y se desapareció.

Al instante se dio vuelta enfrentando la puerta de la habitación, con la varita a punto, y con la mirada mas fría que poseía. La puerta se abrió con un fuerte sonido, y Draco se tuvo que proteger el rostro, por los pedazos de madera que saltaron por la explosión de la puerta. Volvió a levantar la mirada y vio ante él, cuatro encapuchados empuñando las varitas y dirigiéndolas hacia él. El que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, se adelanto dos pasos y se saco la capucha, dejando a la vista un cabello platinado, idéntico al de Draco

Padre- siseo Draco en voz casi inaudible

Draco, realmente no sé en que estabas pensando cuando quisiste huir de mí- le dijo fríamente –Sabias que tarde o temprano te encontraría-

Pues te demoraste bastante padre. Además de no haber sido por alguno de tus sucios sirvientes- dijo dando una mirada despectiva a los encapuchados que estaban detrás de su padre -lamento decirte que nunca me hubieses encontrado- le dijo con una fría e hipócrita sonrisa, que él había aprendido tan bien de aquel hombre que tenia enfrente. Uno de los mortifagos hizo ademán de atacarlo, pero Lucius lo freno con un movimiento de brazo.

Draco, esta es tu ultima oportunidad- le dijo suavemente su padre –Debes agradecer que el Señor Tenebroso ha sido misericordioso contigo, y decidió darte una ultima oportunidad Draco, no la desaproveches que es lo único que te queda- finalizo mirándolo fijamente

Padre, siempre hice lo que quisiste, siempre te di la razón en todo, a pesar que no estaba de acuerdo contigo. Pero sabes algo? No mas- le dijo lentamente, impregnando cada palabra con un odio absoluto

Eso es un no Draco- le dijo fríamente, con una furiosa mirada

Eso es padre, que no pienso someterme a ningún híbrido. A ningún mago en decadencia-

Entonces Draco, morirás- le dijo despacio apuntándolo con la varita

Pues inténtalo- le respondió sacando el mismo la suya, al tiempo que los otros tres mortifagos sacaban sus varitas y lo apuntaban

Déjenmelo a mí- les ordeno a los demás Lucius. Los otros asintieron y bajaron las varitas -Será entre tu y yo Draco. No tendré compasión alguna, porque tu no eres más un Malfoy, no eres digno del apellido-

Y tu sí? Acaso te consideras un digno Malfoy? No me hagas reír, en el ministerio no pudiste con un grupo de niños, y te llamas a tu mismo un gran mago- le dijo con sorna

A Lucius le salían chispas de los ojos, apunto su varita

Crucio-

Lo dijo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Draco para protegerse. Sentía un dolor mas allá de lo soportable, sentía miles de cuchillos candentes atravesándolo de lado a lado. Sentía que no podía soportar aquel dolor, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca para gritar. Aun conservaba su orgullo y no dejaría que se viera doblegado ante su padre. Y de pronto el dolor paró.

Draco, te vuelvo a repetir, no trates de oponerte al señor Tenebroso, sé inteligente, únete a su causa-

No! Desmaius-

Protego! No seas imbecil! Expeliarmus-

Protego-

Pronto la habitación se lleno de gritos y de luces que emitían los hechizos emitidos por ambas varitas

Crucio- dijo una vez mas Lucius, pero esta vez Draco no pudo evitar el hechizo y volvió a caer al suelo, doliéndole cada centímetro de piel, como si sus huesos estuviesen siendo triturados dentro de su cuerpo.

Lárguense, yo me encargare de acabar con "esto"- dijo con desprecio refiriéndose a Draco, que yacía en el piso. Los otros obedecieron y luego del sonido del choque de las capas contra el suelo, los tres desaparecieron.

Draco, Draco, Draco- le dijo Lucius dando vueltas alrededor de su hijo -Sabes que tengo que acabar contigo verdad-

Hazlo! No me importa, asqueroso mortifago- le dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

Crucio-

Prefería morir, ya no aguantaba mas los gritos dentro de su ser, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, pero aun se mantenía con fuerzas, no le iba a dar el gusto de morir tan rápido. Y tampoco iba a rebajarse y suplicar por su vida. Moriría con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, no suplicaría clemencia.

Suplica por clemencia y la tendré Draco- le dijo en tono de burla, a lo que Draco se limito a observarlo con aquella mirada fría y arrogante tan de él. Y lo escupió. Lucius curvó una mueca ante la valentía de su "hijo"

Cortus-(N.A. no se me ocurrio ningun otro hechizo!) grito señalando con la varita. Al instante el cuerpo de Draco se cubrió de muchas cortadas, que si bien eran poco profundas eran muchas, y la sangre empezaba a brotar de ellas.

Pudiste haber conseguido todo lo que querías con el Señor Tenebroso Draco, es una lastima-

Sabes que es una lastima-le dijo siseando –Tu vida es una lastima. Me das pena, me das asco- le dijo con desprecio

Lucius, se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a su hijo tirado en el piso lleno de heridas desangrándose.

Draco trató de incorporarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron, no podía ponerse en pie, ni siquiera sus brazos lo sostenían. La varita estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Se volvió a tirar al piso mirando el techo, respirando entrecortadamente. Sabia que el final se acercaba, y no tenía miedo.

Veía ante sus ojos miles de imágenes, su vida entera. Pero solo aquellos momentos que realmente valían la pena. Y por alguna extraña razón solo una imagen se le vino a la mente. Una linda muchacha pelirroja, sonriéndole y mirándolo dulcemente. Ginevra, su Ginny, su pequeña pelirroja, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós, de darle un ultimo beso. Pero ahora ya no era hora de arrepentimientos. Su madre tenia aun la carta para ella. Ahí le explicaba todo, y confiaba en que la chica lo perdonara. Era verdad que él la amaba, y que nunca la olvidaría. Sabia que si tuviera que pasar por todo lo que había pasado solo por la compañía de la pelirroja durante un tiempo lo hubiera hecho. Porque la amaba, como nunca había amado, y no se arrepentía de ello. Sentía como un frío velo se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo. La muerte empezaba a ganarle la batalla, su respiración se hizo cada vez mas pausada, y sus ojos empezaron a pesarle. Aquellos ojos grises que tantas veces se habían perdido en los ojos azules de su novia. Su corazón empezó a latir aun más lentamente. La vida iba dejando poco a poco el cuerpo del rubio y se confundía con el aire, dejando el cuerpo del muchacho. Miro por ultima vez el techo, y solo atino a pronunciar en voz inaudible

Te amo Ginevra Weasley, te amare por siempre mi pequeña pelirroja- y cerro los ojos, exhalando un ultimo suspiro.

Miles de kilómetros lejos del chico, una pelirroja se abrazaba mas aun a su almohada, sintiendo al chico que amaba tan cerca suyo, diciéndole en sueños que la amaba, que la amaría por siempre. Y una lagrima silenciosa caía inconscientemente de sus ojos al ver como se alejaba en sueños, rodeado de una luz que le impedía la vista. Lo que no sabía es que realmente aquello, no era producto de un sueño. Draco, su Draco, el muchacho de ojos grises, al que había aprendido a amar, pero que nunca había logrado olvidar siempre estaría con ella, caminando a su lado, y cuidando sus sueños, así ella no se diera cuenta. Nunca se alejaría de ella, porque su amor, era mucho mas fuerte que la vida y más, muchísimo mas fuerte aun que la muerte.

**Ooh, I'll always  
I will always love you...**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( Fin ),.-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

OH! CHICAS! Lo siento! No se como pude matar a Draco! En serio estaba a punto de cambiar el primer chap para no tener que matarlo... me fue demasiado difícil matar a Draquito! Si yo lo amo:'( No me odien por lo que mas quieran!

Bueno, pero aparte del penoso drama de la muerte de Draco- que les pareció el chap? Espero que les haya gustado y no las haya decepcionado! Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes!

Please déjenme un review! Quisiera saber que les pareció.. de plano muy malo, o quizás estuvo algo interesante. O lo mejor que puedo hacer es vender mi Pc y no volver a escribir en mi vida! Jeje, se acepta de todo en serio!

Bueno eso fue todo con este fic, pero pronto estaré subiendo un Ron & Hermione, y 3 o 4 Draco & Ginny mas, todo depende de la inspiración, ustedes saben... por lo pronto les agradecería que se den una vuelta por mi otro fic: El Problema, es un Remus & Tonks, no es mi pareja favorita, pero creo que esta bonito! Me encantaría sus opiniones!

Bueno se me cuidan muxo! Y me dejan un review! Que a ustedes no les cuesta muxo pero a mi me hace muy feliz!

.·´¯·- Ginevra Malfoy -·´¯·.

Dueña unica de Draco Malfoy!(Pero lo puedo compartir un poquito!U)


End file.
